Talk:Chara/@comment-33883848-20190314140529/@comment-33883848-20190404080048
"Good. Grief. You know what, I ain't gonna waste my time on someone who comes up with lame excuses and reasons for actions that are clearly wrong. Let me tell you something, the intention behind one's actions defines them as good or bad. Undyne is good because she's trying to help free her people. " Shes trying to help her people by killing humanity ,so is that still good??Mettaton wants to kill to go to the surface and become popular here is that good??Asgore killed six humans and wanted to eradicate hunanity is that good??Flowey literally killed everyone in a run,stole your friends's souls is that good and wanted to destroy the world,is that good??Alphys manipulated you is that good??Toriel wanted to keep Frisk forever in the ruins is that good??Monsters wants humans's eradication "We are so hyped for humans destruction!"is that good? You sure can say that they had good motives etc...but "Cool motive still murder"(from brooklyn nine-nine) And what would make Chara different from all those characters?? "Chara on the other hand, could care less about freeing the monsters and only wanted to destroy humanity," Oh really and even if they did want to destroy humans,they would aswell have good and understable motives for it.For example they maybe saw humanity as cruel and inherently bad and so deserved to be destroyed.That in no way different from other characters motives. And where is it even said that Chara wanted to destroy humans??They only wanted to free the monsters"Well be strong well free everyone".They even says that their plan was common with Asriels plan as they call their failled plan "Our plan"and not "My plan",if they had ulteriour motives they would call it "my plan".Plus Chara couldnt kill humans as the 6 souls would rebel " which is made perfectly obvious at the end of the Genocide Route when she wanted to destroy the world, regardless of your answer". They let you to recreate the world though if you give them Frisk's soul that would only give them one advantage:feel love if you "save "them.And they even ask you to create the world again and choose a path thats "better suited "if you choose the genocide run again.So no,destruction isnt their goal. They only destroy the world because its consequences of your murders"You made your choice long ago","It was you pushed everything to its edge and led the world to its destruction but you cannot accept it,you think youre above consequences".And this isnt just a funny headcanon,thats a freaking fact that Chara themself admits. "You might as well be saying The Joker isn't evil, which is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. If you're gonna go as far as to say that, you might as well be saying that no one's evil, just like that idiot Papyrus." We arent talking about Joker or batman we are talking about Undertale so stop to throw Joker under the bus please. "And I'm also not gonna waste my time on someone who just wants to argue and not prove a point. I'm sick of you people saying that something isn't what everyone else thinks it is, even if the person who created it says that somebody's evil, you'd still try to prove that they're wrong. AND THEY ARE THE CREATOR!" Ahahahaha this one is funny.Without arguments you claim that Chara wanted to destroy humanity while the game only explicitly said that they wanted to free the monsters,so its not arguing but stating facts??dont make me laugh. "Example: Toby Fox said that Frisk's gender is whatever we want Frisk to be. And you're just shooting that one full of holes aren't you." No he never said anything of sort,theres no screshots or anything that proove he said anything like that.He just skipped the question conserning Frisks gende